


early mornings

by currahees



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees
Summary: the one in which sledge is awed by his boyfriends morning beauty.





	early mornings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for these two, please be kind!  
also, find me on tumblr. my username is speirtons.

Early mornings are Sledge’s favourite time of the day. Right before the sun rises, just as the birds begin to chirp. Blankets are usually kicked to the bottom of the bed, both of them growing too warm in the Southern heat to keep them on for the whole night.

“Stop lookin’ at me,” Snafu mumbles, kicking his leg out in an attempt to hit Sledge but missing.

“I ain’t lookin’ at you, idiot,” Sledge replies, smiling to himself.

He hears Snafu laugh softly. “Alright, boo. Sure you weren’t.”

The pair return to their silence, Sledge still watching Snafu through his half-closed eyes. The sunlight bounced off his skin and cast a shadow across his face. He reached a hand out to gently push some hair out of his face, Snafu sighing contently at the contact. He finally opened his eyes, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Sledge could spend the rest of his life looking into Snafu’s eyes.

“Marry me,” he whispers, not realising he had let the words slip out of his mouth. He tenses, his hand flying to his mouth as if that would stop the words that had already escaped.

Snafu smirked, not missing a beat. “Okay. But you gotta wear a nice suit.”

Sledge looks at his boyfriend dumbstruck. “I’m not joking around,” he says, ignoring the thudding in his chest. They hadn’t discussed this fully before and he did just propose to him. Sorta.

“Neither am I. Wear a nice suit and you gotta deal,” Snafu replies, a teasing glint in his eyes. There was no malice or ill content apparent, he was being honest. Sledge could read him like a book, something he’d never thought he’d be able to do.

Sledge rolls onto his back, staring at the ceiling. “That wasn’t the proposal I was expecting,” he says, more to himself than to Snafu. Ideally, there’d be a bigger speech and it wouldn’t be done on a random Tuesday morning.

“It wasn’t your most romantic moment,” Snafu shrugs, moving closer to Sledge. “But you look all cute flustered. Makes your freckles come out,” he teases, poking at Sledge’s face.

“Are you serious though? You’d get married to me?” He asks, turning to lay on his side and gently swat away Snafu’s hand.

“You say it like I’m doing you a favour. I loved you since I laid eyes on you in Freshman year,” Snafu replies, running his finger up and down Sledge’s arm lazily. “Plus, a wedding is basically a massive party celebrating us.”

Sledge laughs, moving so their foreheads were almost touching. “Okay,” he mumbles, “okay, we’re getting married.”

“Damn right we are.” Snafu mumbles, kissing him. “I always thought I’d be the one to ask,” he adds quickly.

“Guess I got tired of waitin’ for you,” Sledge laughs, intertwining Snafu’s fingers with his. He could perfectly see a ring on each of their fingers, the prospect made him giddy. **Fiance**.

_When they call their friends to tell them later, they all laugh at how long it took them. Snafu’s cousin, Gene, was particularly amused by Sledge’s proposal method. “It must be a ginger thing,” he mused, “Babe proposed in almost the exact same way.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Not a representation of the real men, this work is based off the portrayals in the HBO mini series. No disrespect intended towards the real war veterans. Not edited.


End file.
